A whole other Universe Ch 1
by military627
Summary: After Galen tried to help Kota and got himself and an entire star fleet sucked into another universe this time instead of another time. He must quickly find out about Hogwarts and make new friends fast. Sequel to Back to The Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

A whole other Universe Ch. 1

When we last left Galen and his small fleet he had just been sucked by a white light into another universe and landed on the outskirts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Galen had taken Tate and Barriss to a ridge all with binoculars to check out all that was going on at the castle.

"It looks as if this place is a school of some kind."said Barriss

"I agree with you on that."said Galen

"Shouldn't we take all of the troops down to the castle?"asked Tate

"No. We don't know what is going on down there."said Galen

"Then why don't we send some people down there to check it out?"asked Barriss

"Great idea. You and Lonestar take a squad of ten troops each. Take Fox with you too."said Galen

"Sure thing."said Tate

"Can do Master Marek."said Barriss

Tate and Barriss walked off hand in hand.

"So how are we gonna go about doing this?"asked Tate

"Well I'm gonna go and grab Fox and tell him to grab twenty of his best men and you are gonna go over what they can do."replied Barriss

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."said Tate

Once the troops were gathered and evaluated they group quickly gathered in two gunships and headed down to the castle.

"Where do you want to land?"asked the clone pilot

"Land right there at that boat dock."said Commander Fox

"Sir yes sir!"said the clone pilot

The gunships landed and dropped off their cargo.

"Go back to the ship and wait for my signal to either pick us up or get ready for an assault."said Barriss

"Will do ma'am."said the pilot

Just as the two gunships departed a third gunship came up and landed. Galen was standing inside when the doors opened.

"What is it Master?"asked Barriss

"I thought that Fox could use some men so I brought six clones for his squad."said Galen

"Thank you sir."said Fox

"Any time. I'll be going now."said Galen

As his gunship departed everybody gathered into a circle and formed a plan.

"So do we understand each other?"asked Tate

"Yes sir"said all the clones and Barriss

"Alright Barriss break left and follow that trail up the side of the castle. Fox take your men up those flights of stairs. I will call a gunship and my men and I will enter from above. We will gather at the huge doors in the front courtyard, then breach the building, understand?"said Tate

Everybody said yes.

"Alright then, lets move."said Tate

XX

Barriss had made her way up to the courtyard and saw nothing.

"This doesn't make any sense. There were tons of people out here a minute ago."said Barriss

"Ma'am with all due respect we still need to reach the rendezvous point."said a clone

"Right. Lets get going."said Barriss

XX

Commander Fox and his squad were the first to reach the doors.

"What now sir?"asked a rookie clone

"We wait for Commander Offee and General Lonestar."said Fox

"Yes sir."said the rookie

"Just stay on alert and be ready for anything."said Fox

As they finished their conversation Barriss ran up with her troops.

"Whats the status Commander?"asked Barriss as she ran up to Fox.

"Ma'am we are currently holding position waiting for the General."said Commander Fox

"Ship entering from the west ma'am."said the rookie

"Good eye trooper."said Barriss

Tate and his troopers descended onto the courtyard with weapons drawn.

"Everybody we got some ears inside and it turns out that this is some kind of school."said Tate

"So what does that mean sir?"asked Fox

"That means that we need to set out guns for stun."said Tate

"Yes sir."said Fox

Everybody set their guns to either stun or low. Then Barriss ripped the door open with the force, and the troopers stormed into the castle. As it turned out Mr. Filch was walking right toward them.

"Who are you!"he yelled as he turned to run

Before he had a chance to get away Tate shot him in the back and knocked him out cold. Tate then kicked the two giant doors in front of him wide open. He and his troops ran in weapons drawn. Tate had seen no threat to him or his men.

"Alright, stand down."said Tate

"Sir?"said a trooper

"There is no threat here so stand down."said Tate

There were hundreds of kids in black cloaks just staring at them all.

"I am terribly sorry but what are you all doing?"asked a tall man with a long beard

"Sorry to disturb you sir but this place looked suspicious to us when we were landing here."said Tate "Pardon my asking but who are you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbeldore."the man said "and just who are you?"

"My name is Tate Rawlins but I am called Lonestar."said Tate

"Well are their any more like you here?"asked Dumbeldore

"A little more than 100,000 of us."said Tate

"Oh. Well since your here you can stay as long as you like."said Dumbeldore

"Thank you sir."said Tate

As he turned to leave he heard someone say surpensortia and saw a king cobra flying toward him. Before he could think Barriss had jumped in front of him and cut the snake perfectly down the middle with her lightsaber. She and Tate turned to leave but then Barriss stopped turned and said "Look here you little blond piece of trash, do that one more time and you will be missing a hand."said Barriss

The entire Great Hall burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole other Universe Ch. 2 Surprise Surprise

The next day at Hogwarts Tate was walking along the corridors of the castle talking to Dumbeldore about a little surprise for Barriss.

"Well you two have been dating for six months? That is a very long time to wait."said Dumbeldore

"Yes. I've been waiting a while to do this."said Tate

"Well if you want it to be really romantic, take her out on the lake and ask."said Dumbeldore

"I think I'll do that."said Tate

XX

Back on the Jedi Cruiser Barriss and Ahsoka were talking with each other in the mess hall.

"So you really want him to say it?"asked Ahsoka

"Yes, I do."answered Barriss

"Well I think..."Ahsoka tried to say before she was cut off

"Hey Barriss. Could you come here a second?"asked Tate

"Yes what is it?"asked Barriss

"I'm going to take you out to the lake."said Tate

"Oh, ok."said Barriss

"C'mon lets go."said Tate

XX

As they were out on the lake the two love birds were just talking.

"Hey Barriss."said Tate

"Yes?"answered Barriss

"You want to play a little game?"asked Tate

"Sure alright,"said Barriss "so what do you want to play?"

"How about Eye Spy?"suggested Tate

"Alright."said Barriss

"I spy with my little eye...Oh My God what is that!"Tate exclaimed as he pointed behind Barriss

She wheeled around to see what Tate was pointing at.

"I don't see anything."said Barriss

"Don't worry, you will."said Tate

She started to turn around.

"What do you me..."Barriss tried to say

She stopped and almost forgot to breathe. She was staring at Tate down on one knee holding a little black box. He opened it to show a huge diamond ring.

"Barriss Offee...will you...marry me?"Tate asked

Barriss was blushing in a dark shade of green still unable to believe that she had gotten her wish. Tate had finally popped the question.

"Yes...yes I would love to."said Barriss just before she was overcome with tears of joy.

Tate then slipped the ring on her finger and started to row the way back to Hogwarts.

When they returned to the castle a boy with long black hair and glasses was waiting there for them.

"Who are you?"asked Tate

"My name is Harry Potter."said The boy.

"Your friends are waiting for you in the Great Hall."said Harry

"Alright. Well lets go baby."said Tate

"Okay."said Barriss.

XX

As the couple walked into the Great Hall Ahsoka, Anakin, Galen, and all the other Seals were sitting in the middle of a long table. The two found a seat next to Ahsoka.

"So whats new with you to? You seem to be a little bit happier Barriss."asked Ahsoka.

Barriss said nothing to Ahsoka. She just pulled her left hand off of her lap and flashed the ring on her finger.

"Oh My God he popped the question!"exclaimed Ahsoka

"Yes he did."answered Barriss


End file.
